


Afterward

by Shiftderu



Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Bondage, Forced Ejaculation, M/M, Mild Gore, Rough Sex, Swordplay, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiftderu/pseuds/Shiftderu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative future, where he didn't get killed by that great pack of savage dogs, Shira was living like a fugitive, isolated from society – as expected, since he was a wanted criminal. He wants vengeance but not like his usual, murderous, way of acting first, questioning later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterward

**Author's Note:**

> If rape and blood is not your thing, I highly recommend you to close this page and go read something else.
> 
> Shira is an interesting character to write and I tried to explore this perverse trait of his that got only a few bits in the main story (mostly, with Renzo). Hopefully, i did it fine.

In an alternative future, where he didn't get killed by that great pack of savage dogs, Shira was living like a fugitive, isolated from society – as expected, since he was a _wanted_ criminal. Quiet and that was pretty unusual, given his past, but the assassin was first getting some time before he’d come back, in full strength. Shira wanted his vengeance, luckily he was alive and - well - he was in _one_ piece.

Pissed at Taito Magatsu and even more at Manji, the immortal hundred man-killer, he knew that that man would leave the city soon, after all that commotion with Itto-Ryu and the fights against the government representant. Everything was oddly calm by then, Shira got a new arm not long ago and was living alone, although he was aware of that boy, Renzo, being nearby, together with Rin and Souri, the artist, as his apprentice. After the day of that attack, when Shira was left to die by himself, the boy have stood by his side, the only person to ever go near him, despite all the terrible things the older man has done to that child. Shira remember seeing the boy crying, desperate, tears all over his reddish face, _it was unbelievable,_ the man thought, but it's also human. After all, the young male was all alone in the world (after his father's death). Not so much anymore, he got a family and a home, while the crazy assassin was solitary for good.

Shira had one thing in mind, one person he was looking for without rest, to have his revenge. Although he had much hatred towards Magatsu especially and his group itself, Shira have started a hunt to get the immortal first. From all the people he hold a grudge, Manji is the person he wanted dead the most - _and much more._

He got a hint of where that man might be and immediately followed it. Shira knew that Manji weren't babysitting anymore since Rin have accomplished her objectives. The immortal was, in the same way, living alone somewhere, just waiting to get killed. At that moment, the mad man grinned, as insane as those grins he used to wear in the past. It’s been sometime since the white haired swordsman felt so thrilled over something. While walking, he couldn't wash away that smile, making some people really uncomfortable as he passed through the street. Above, the sun going down already and the weather getting a little cold by that time, so Shira covered himself in his worn out cloak, eyes glittering in anticipation: _he was near._

Manji was camping close to a little temple in the woods, it was by the road, so he could continue his journey early in the morning, next day. He was silent, probably thinking about what to do next. The immortal saw himself going to nowhere particularly, he knew he should kill even more people to get rid of the worms inhabiting his body, but where to go _now_?

The immortal was lazily smoking on his pipe, looking at the night sky, lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice someone getting closer, steps dangerously slow. Shira made no sound as he approached the other man. When he was only a few steps and the immortal noticed someone else’s presence, his grin faded.

“Yo, Manji,” the immortal turned his head to look, despite all odds, he didn’t seem surprised.

“So you’re alive after all, huh? And I suppose you came for my head... hahahaha,“ Manji laughed at the thought of having a fight with Shira, last time they fought was really intense - the most powerful showdown he ever had.

Shira simply snickered at his comment. A fight? Like the old times would be great for sure, however he had other plans in mind. The taller man says he doesn’t want to fight right now. Manji raised one brow and looked up when the other got closer

“I won’t fight right now... unless you resist—“ Immediately, Manji have twisted himself, in an aggressive pose while Shira took off the pipe from his mouth and tossed it away.

The next seconds passed in a blink. Shira ran to grab Manji by his torso to immobilize him, the immortal got up fast and tried to shove him away

“...Agh! ... you fucker! Got another arm, Shira?!“

“Hah... I needed it at least if I wanted this shit to work, you know?“ The bigger man was slightly stronger so he managed to subdue the other.

Both ended up inside the hut around there. Manji pinned down to the ground, Shira sitting on his back searching for the hidden swords of the immortal. Manji resisted until Shira let out a growl.

“Won’t you stop this? I got you now.“ Shira picked up his own sword and stabbed one of Manji’s arm, fastening it to the floor. Manji muffled a snarl, swearing, and Shira smiled briefly.

“Oh yeah... I’m going to have fun today and won’t need to chop off any of your limbs...“ Manji turned his head and saw Shira licking the blood in his hands from that wound.

“I didn’t know you were into men too...“ Shira arched his back, closer to Manji, both faces near each other.

“As long as you have a hole _I can fuck_ ,“ Shira whispers in his ear.

In the following moment, using Manji weapons, Shira got hold of another arm and both legs of the immortal, spreading them and firmly piercing down, blood and dirty all mixed up under the two men. The worms in Manji tried to heal him and expulse the weapons, but they were very well jammed - no way Shira would be this careless, knowing of this healing ability, to let an escape happen so easy. He starts to strip the immortal, kneeling around his legs. The mad man takes his time. Manji is furious and powerless, the more he resists, the more Shira cracks up and forces him down.

Manji sees himself with naked lower body and cringe when he feels Shira touching his ass.

“You’re not hard now but surely will be,“ and he grasps firmly Manji’s rear with both hands, opening him up and revealing his asshole. The immortal frown when he peeps Shira handling one of his daggers, spitting on it.

“You got to be fucking kiddin’ me...!!“ Shira snorts with that sentence, then he draw closer the sheathed weapon.

Manji shut his eye in pain when Shira shoves the weapon inside him. White haired guy doesn’t hold a laugher with the other’s reaction, tossing his head back, amused.

“You’re tight! Hahahahaha!“ At this point, Manji saw himself in no position to fight back, resistance causing more pain. Whenever he tried to pull out the invading object, Shira would push harder and deeper, guffawing more.

When seeing the other stilled, the attacker have put up a serious face.

“Looks like you’re ready...“ and he pull out the dagger suddenly, making Manji grit his teeth and groan, pained. Some blood tinting the sheath as he felt his inner parts healing slowly. It was sure a new and strange sensation to him, definitely not a good one. Shira put the dagger aside and arrange his clothes, revealing his hard dick. Manji’s breath finally get steady and he doesn’t look back, tired after being tensed up for such long time.

Shira leans over the immortal, getting closer and adjusting himself in position. Once again, he touchs that man’s bottom with hands and his penis this time, causing Manji’s face to contort in disgust. The mad man goes slowly, eyes closed in some kind of trance

“Fuck you...“ Manji says in low and stifled voice. Shira open his eyes, looking down at the other, he give a little smile from one corner of his mouth. Not too much time until he get all of his length in and he stays like that for a few moments. That was ultimately painful for Manji, he panted and once more he tried to move his arms, unsuccessfully

“Oh? Still putting up some resistance?“ Shira commented as he moved a little, making Manji curse. Having his ass full of a pulsing dick and butt fondled by two big harsh hands, moving as it was massaging him - looked like the other was trying to make him relax. The taller man snorts when he realized the immortal loosen up a little bit. He still didn’t move though.

“You know I could just ravage you but that would be a pain... so just relax and open up for me,“ Shira stated, his face more serious.

That was no woman and with almost no lube it was rather a _raw_ experience for Shira too. He was long  and the other, too tight. Those massaging hands moved to the side of the immortal’s thighs and drifted to the inside, meeting a half-erect member. The white haired, which was keeping some distance between their bodies apart from one connection, came closer, covering the immortal with his own body and groping his cock.

Manji closed his eye and his lips parted a bit, he let out a relieved breath, the tension fading slowly. Shira then bites his neck with some strenght, at the same time he held Manji with both hands, curling around the throbbing dick and moving his fingers back and forth. It was so obvious that he wouldn’t keep with that calm temper. The assassin himself started to move when the other’s insides relaxed and he could slip with some ease.

The immortal was bothered, he felt strange, couldn’t concentrate, as if Shira was trying to take his mind off by biting and masturbating him. Shifting a little but still moving, Shira have hit a very sensible spot inside, Manji let out a moan and dug his face on the clothes. The other laughed at the discover and took his hands off of the immortal, making him glare immediately, turning his head. Their faces very close but not quite touching apart from their bodies. “Let me show you something,“ Shira says in husky voice, almost like a whisper.

He position himself better and put his hands on the ground, steading them both, so he starts moving again, a hard and firm pace, hitting Manji's prostate with every thrust. Head on the ground, supported by his forehead, the captive man growls and pant in that steady motion and with his painfully neglected cock. It doesn’t last much, when Shira starts moving wildly and with his usual violence, Manji gives in - cum without being even touched. His ass contract and the other curses, _that felt amazing,_ by the look in Shira’s eye. In seconds, he feels on the edge too and hold the thighs of the immortal closer, buring himself deep, while pulling closer. Shira roars, lifting up and arching his back. Both panting heavily, the taller man starts taking out the swords the held Manji’s limbs down.

He gives a final, playful, thrust inside Manji, bottom swollen and sensible, before pulling out suddenly— “you... agh!!“ Manji complains at the move. Shira get up and wipes himself, throwing a cloth so Manji can do the same. The immortal tries to sit down but felt a sharp pain - blood and semen coming out a little. He seem flustered and look at the other, Shira smiles, “so that was my win. Now we’re even.“ The mad man then goes away. After passing through the door he says, “you know where to find me... come and get your revenge. I’ll be ready anytime.“

That last sentence sounded so dubious Manji had the impression that Shira was inviting him to rape him back. He finally got up to clear that body and get his swords back. The immortal squeezed his eye trying to erase what just happened. He decides to go to the near village, take a bath and have a proper meal - he would think things later.

Shira went back to the place hence he was living with the boy. He was sure Manji would go there, looking for him - he was so sure. Grinning insanely, he thinks, “at that time, you will come and kill me... hahahahaha.“


End file.
